


It's Immortality, My Darling

by heavensends



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensends/pseuds/heavensends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternity is a lot longer than Julian Larson can fathom.  Sebastian Smythe has been coming to this bridge for centuries, but somehow this time feels most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Immortality, My Darling

“I’ve written my name on locks before,” Sebastian admitted. A soft breeze brushed against  
him and Julian as they walked hand in hand alongside the fence.  
  
“With other boys?” said Julian with a tinge of disbelief.  
  
And maybe it was the weight of what this meant for the both of them or how scribbling their initials on this lock symbolized eternity and forever but for whatever reason Sebastian knew that he had to tell this man that he loved the truth.  
  
“I’ve made many locks but not for quite some time,” Sebastian pointed to a rusty lock at the bottom of the bridge.   
  
Julian could see his initials SS with a VS beside. He supposed there must be hundreds of SS on this wall. Maybe thousands.  
  
Sebastian insisted this SS was none other than his own handwriting. “I wrote on a lock with my wife, my widower.”  
  
“What are you playing at Seb?” Julian giggled. “Are you mocking my craft again? Is this, from a movie or something?”  
  
“No, Julian Larson, my love, I…I need you to think about something for me. Really concentrate, and tell me, in your own words, what you know about me.”  
  
“You’re cunning, and caring, and a romantic, and unforgivingly adventurous…”  
  
“No, babe, thank you,” Sebastian swung Julian into a quick kiss. “But not what you think of me, what you know about the details of my life. Because I am going to prove to you that you know very little but what you do not know, it’s kind of...hard to understand. But you’re smart, Jules. You’ll get it. Just play along…please.”  
  
“Sebastian, when I met you, you were sixteen years old. As was I. We had a romance, we courted, we made promises and we failed to keep them. You come from a wealthy family, you have a younger brother. I don’t know much about your family. But I met them, I’ve seen many toasts and they are well respected.”  
  
Sebastian leaned against the bridge and slid back to the lock marked SS and VS. He took out his swiss army knife and fiddled to remove the lock from the fence. “Go on, Julian. Please, tell me about anything peculiar about my family.”  
  
“I honestly don’t know what you’re getting at. To be perfectly honest, the only thing peculiar to me was that the were extraordinary good looking.” Julian smirked and clasped the broken lock from his fiance’s palm. “Seb, if this is about the wedding. I told you, we can always elope, it doesn’t have to be a big affair. I mean, I’d like Derek to be there. And you can bring your brother. And that’ll be our two witnesses, okay? No in laws, no parents, no baggage. Say the word and we’ll have it sorted.”  
  
Sebastian’s fist slammed against the bridge. “You’re not understanding, Julian. You’re not going to understand. I…”  
  
“Or we can make it a big deal and I can get to know each one of your family members well. I want to know everything about you..”  
  
“I don’t think I can let you, I want to, but I just...I’ve let this go on too long already and--”  
  
A look of horror came over Julian’s face “no no no we said this was the one promise we were going to keep, that we’d write the lock today and we’d get married. Stay together, you know,” he paused glancing down sheepishly with his eyes looking like the young boy Seb first met, “together forever.”  
  
“You don’t know how long forever is.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“No, babe, you really don’t. I met you when you were sixteen and now you’re twenty three and you’re a little bit taller and the circles under your eyes have gotten darker and you have all these sun spots that weren’t there before.”  
  
“Thanks, babe. What are you getting at? You don’t like how I look? I know we joke that we’re shallow but I know that you didn’t fly me to Paris last month only to toss me away when life took a toll on my eye bags.”  
  
Sebastian sighed. “That lock of mine you have in your hands, of my and my late wife, it’s marked 1955.”  
  
“It’s your parents, right? Is this long speal gonna end in some speech that says you don’t want to be like your parents? Just, please hurry you’re starting to kind of, I don’t know, your eyes look anguished.”  
  
“There’s another lock, about seven feet down, second row. It has the initials SS, mine, and LS, that’s Lorenzo. He was my lover. That’s marked 1954, just before. But there’s more. That’s twelve locks. One for Salley, 1922. Chester, 1890. I’ve becoming to this bridge many years.”  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying. Who are all these people you are going on about?”  
  
“They’re my past, you’re my future. But not forever, only as far as your future goes. You get bags under your eyes that grow a bit darker with each passing year. And sun spots. And one day...one day you’ll grow old. I won’t. I haven’t change even a little physically since we met. I have been coming to this bridge for many years. I’ve written many locks that pledged forever. I broke every promise. You see, if they stayed too long they’d know I wasn’t aging with them and if they knew that…”  
  
“If they knew that, they’d be terrified. Like I am now, for loving something they couldn’t even fathom could exist.”  
  
---


End file.
